Why everything is so complicated ?
by Chat-malowe
Summary: Tony is pregnant. He is happy. Tony is pregnant with Bucky's baby, that is good too. Bucky is going to be father and he don't know it yet. That became more complicated. Tony is in relationship with Bucky and no one in the team know. Oh damn, that is worse than a fucking alien invasion. And how is he going to annonce that to everybody ?


Hey everybody ! This is my first fanfiction in english, so sorry for the mistake. I wish you like it.

* * *

« I'm in a in-depth relationship with James Bucky Barnes and I'm the genitor of is futur offspring »

No, too formal, I'm not a fucking robot, and anyway, only Thor will understand if I speak like that.

« Bucky fuck me every night and now my belly is full with a baby »

Too direct, Captain Virgin is gonna faint if I say that, or maybe do a cardiac arrest, both doesn't help me.

« Bucky is my secret boyfriend and I'm caring his child »

Clear, simple, nice… But not enough Stark. Its too simple, the bombastic is not here, and its boring.

Aaarg… Why is that difficult ?! He is a genius, that should be easy for him !

« I'm with Bucky and I'm pregnant »

Still boring but I don't have any other idea. Now that I have the sentence, what is the best moment to annonce it ?

And I still have to tell Bucky that He is going to be called « Daddy » in some months… Why everything have to be complicated !?

_Everything began some months after Steve and all the other Avengers came back at the Tower after the Civil war. And Bucky. _

_Tony didn't really forgive Steve but he is not mad at Bucky, he understand in a certain way. It's not him, its the Winter soldat and HYDRA who killed his parents, being angry at a puppet is useless. But he still prefer to stay in his lab most of the time than spend time with the other, he need more time for that. And its in this lab that all really start._

Who he should told everything first ? Bucky or the Avengers ? Maybe Natasha. She is a super spay, he could bet she already know it anyway. An she is rational, she's gonna understand, she's not gonna kill him doesn't she ?

« I already know it »

He had not even open his mouth yet.

« How ? »

« You are not very discret »

What does she mean by «not discret » ?! They was ! Or maybe not this time… And this time too… No its just because she is a Russian spy ultra trained, what is obvious for her is may not be for everybody.

And they wasn't really careful sometime.

But 99% its because she is a super spy of course.

« And do you know that I… »

« Yes I know you are pregnant »

Is it a mania to interrupt him all the time ?!

« You have your hand on your belly, I just deduce it »

Arrrrrg, third time she did that, can he put one word in this conversation ?

And why the Hell does he have to be friend with a spy ?!

_This day when Bucky came in this lab, Tony will remember it all the time. Mostly because of DUM-E who covered Bucky with dry ice at the first step he did in the lab. Stupid robot extinguisher-maniac. _

_But that made Tony laugh. « Laughing women half in your bed » as the saying does. Bucky cover ed with white foam from head to toes, with a what-the-fuck-just-happened in his face was just hilarious._

_Tony helped him to clean up and finally asked him what he was doing here. « Trouble with my arm, thought that you may help », the famous Out of order, a classic. But that worked._

_And after one mouth of Bucky coming every day « for is arm », they finally exchanged a first kiss._

_And Bucky fucked him in every flat surface of the lab._

_That was by far the best part._

Natasha, ok

Now they are still Clint, Bruce, Thor, Vision, Wanda and Steve.

And Bucky.

Clint should be easy. 80% sure that Natasha already told him.

Okay, he shouldn't have forget the 20 other percent, now Legolas is in a strange reprograming coma.

Maybe he should have done less casual than « Hey Birdy, I'm pregnant and Bucky is the father, can you pass me the cookies now ? ».

Result, Clint is lying on the floor, mouth open and his eyes fixing the ceiling since 5 minutes.

And he don't want to let down these god damned cookies.

15 minutes later, Clint finally came back on Earth and drink a glass of water to recover from his emotion, and Tony is eating his cookies.

Clint took a last sip, breath, and ask:

« Is that true ? »

Clint seem sincere, no sarcasm or anger in his look.

« Yep »

Clint look at Tony, Tony look at Clint, and a smile emerge on the lips of the bowman.

« Can I be the godfather ?! »

_Its Tony's idea to keep their relationship secret. Because he needed time, and he wasn't ready to stay in front of the team yet._

_Bucky just agreed with him. They was supposed to be kinda enemy after all, and just show up like lovers birds will be very strange, even suspicious._

_And the time go by, they go on secret date, spend time in each other room, kiss each other in the corridors and touch their hands when they cross each other._

_They are like teenager, but they like that._

Natasha, ok

Clint, ok (note: see later for potential godfather)

Now they are still Bruce, Thor, Vision, Wanda and Steve.

And Bucky.

FRIDAY told him that Bruce was in his laboratory.

Tony is nervous. Bruce is his science bro, his best friend in the Tower. If he don't take it well, he don't know what he will do.

It's with anxiety that he come into the lab and sit in the table. Bruce is next to him, manipulating some colorful product. He wait until the scientific finish what he was doing.

Bruce take away his security gloves and turns to Tony:

« Hey Tony ! You have new project who is requiring my help ? »

Tony take a big inspiration.

« Actually I wanted to talk about something else. Rather announce something. »

Bruce took a step to be closer to him and put his hand in Tony's arm, in a reassuring gesture.

« Are you okay Tony ? You seem white, does that have something with what your going to say ? »

Oh sweet Lord. Just lets go.

« I'm pregnant Bruce… »

He put a hand in his stomach, then raise his head to look at Bruce in his eyes.

« And Bucky is the father. I'm with him since some mouth now. »

He wait for a rection.

Bruce take him in his arm, in a strong embrace.

« I'm so happy for you ! Congratulation ! »

Tony blink. Twice.

« You… You're not mad ? »

« Of what Tony ? Its an amazing news ! Why I should be mad ? »

« Because I never told you that I was with Bucky ? »

« Your love life is not my business Tony, I will never be mad at you If you are with someone ! For a genius you can be dumb sometime. »

Bruce take a step back and smile at Tony.

« Does he know ? »

« Not for the moment. »

Bruce give him a pat in the back.

« Go tell him so ! »

_Its the face in the toilet for the fifth time in five day that he began to think that he should buy a pregnancy test. Its when he is surprised by a violent cramp for the third time in the day that he thinks he should buy a pregnancy test. Its when he is cuddling DUM-E and crying to have been too rude at the robot after an other of his mistake that he think he should really buy a pregnancy test. Its after realized that the smell of his coffee made him nauseous that he finally bought a pregnancy test._

_And when he saw the two littles blues positives lignes on the pregnancy test that he understand in which big mess he is now. _

Natasha, ok

Clint, ok (note: see later for potential godfather)

Bruce, ok

Now they are still Thor, Vision, Wanda and Steve.

And Bucky.

Wanda and Vision are in the living room, watching some Tv show.

Tony decide that this time he is going to be direct.

So he just go on front of the Tv, positioning itself to hide the picture and interrupting the couple.

Before Wanda had the time to open her mouth Tony said:

« In some mouths I will be so big that if i come here like that it will be impossible for you to see any part of the screen… »

Vision have no emotion in his face and Wanda is still going to tell something.

« And I will only allow cartoon for kids. »

The Scarlett witch just stand in the sofa and screams:

« I KNOW IT ! I WAS RIGHT »

And she start to jump in the poor pillow of the sofa.

« I told you Vis', I was sure ! »

Vision is still impassible, and just say in a monotone voice:

« I still think that « feminine intuition » is not a reliable method to know if someone is pregnant. »

« I don't care, I was right, I won ! You owe me a date ! »

Tony is just dazed in front of the scene.

Wait, did they bet on his pregnancy ?

Tony clear his throat, trying to get a little bit of attention.

« And do you know that the father is… »

« Bucky ? Its was pretty obvious, sorry, you guys are not very discret, even Vision notice it. »

Vision node at Wanda's speech.

« Thats true »

Even Vision ? Oh my god, if even Vision know it, who isn't informed so ?

« Bucky is what ?! »

Steve Roger. Of course.

_Pepper is the first person Tony called after discovering his pregnancy._

_Pepper know that Tony is with Bucky, because Pepper know everything. And also because Pepper surprised Bucky under Tony's office at a very inconvenient moment._

_Tony is sitting on the toilet, his fifth pregnancy test in one hand and his phone in the other._

_First Pepper scream at Tony because its the fucking middle of the night, but she quickly calmed herself when she dont hear Tony replicate._

_« I'm pregnant Pepper. »_

_There is a big silence before Pepper talk again:_

_« Did he know ? »_

_« No »_

_« Do you know how he will react ? » _

_Tony sighted._

_« We never talked about that. »_

_« He love you Tony, he will be happy, I'm sure. »_

_Tony don't respond, but he gently smile, because deep inside him, he already know that his lover will be happy._

_« Did the team know ? »_

_Shit._

_« Congratulation Tony, I'm very happy for you and tell me if you need everything, but for the moment I will go back to sleep. Call me later okay ? Good night Tony. »_

_And now he was in front of this fucking paper, trying to find the best way to announce that to everybody._

_Damn._

Natasha, ok

Clint, ok (note: see later for potential godfather)

Bruce, ok

Wanda, ok

Vision, ok

Steve, he is going to

Now they are still Thor.

And Bucky.

He don't know why, but its the first sentence who came at his mind when Steve asked his question:

« Bucky fucked me in the kitchen's table the last week »

Bravo Stark, the tact you know what it is ?

Steve look at him like… like Clint was looking at the ceiling 20 minutes ago.

« Roger ? Captain ? Are you okay ? »

Steve took a deep breath.

« So you…, and Buck… the last week in this table ? »

« And in other places in the Tower, but I dont' think you want really know »

And its the best moment for Wanda to come again in the conversation:

« Don't worry Steve, most of the time it was in his lab, and sometime in the corridors or the elevator, but they cleaned after »

Thank you Wanda for this precision. Tony don't wanna know were did she gets these information.

Steve cough, visibly embarrassed by the situation.

« And since how many time ? »

« Approximately 3 months after you came back to the tower. »

Steve seems very concentrate at this moment. Does he think about he kill the secret lover of his best friend ? Maybe.

« And he is gonna be father ? »

Captain's look is not the one of a murderer, thats a good things.

« Yes »

Steve smile. And still not the smile of a murderer, maybe he is gonna live a little bit more finally.

« I think I have to say congratulation so ! »

Natasha, ok

Clint, ok (note: see later for potential godfather)

Bruce, ok

Wanda, ok

Vision, ok

Steve, ok

Now they are still Thor, but Steve said that he is going to be late today, so he have to tell him later.

And Bucky.

Its the perfect moment. The huge window of the floor let the orange and pink of the sunset colors the living room, all the usual habitant of the tower are downstairs, to let Tony announce the new in peace.

Ping!

The door of the elevator opens. His beautiful, amazing, handsome and god-damn-hot lover come in the room.

Tony smile, he can't stop smiling when Bucky is in the same place as him.

Bucky take him in his muscular arms and kiss him at the forehead.

« Where are everybody ? »

« In an other floor, watching a movie. »

Tony put is head in Bucky's neck and smell his perfume.

He feels safe.

He feels ready to tell him.

« So we have everything for us Doll ? »

Bucky make his naughty smile, the one who give at Tony the desire to take away his shirt right now. His lover kiss him slowly, and a hand is already deliciously pressing his ass.

Tony break the kiss and whispers softly in his ear:

« I have something to annonce first. »

Everything is perfect. So fucking perfect.

Bucky raise an eyebrow and look at him.

So much love in this eyes.

« What is it Love ? »

Tony is ready.

He is going to tell his lover that he is going to be father.

He is going to take his hand and put it in his stomach, to show him how this part will change so much in the next mouth.

Tony open his mouth, he know exactly what are the words he is going to use.

But his lover is suddenly distracted by a sound in the room.

Ping!

Ping ?

Wait what ?

« CONGRATULATION MAN OF IRON ! »

Tony know now how Clint and Steve felt.

He can't move.

He can't breath.

His mouth is still open.

« CONGRATULATION MEN OF WINTER TOO ! »

Thor is shaking the hand of Bucky, smiling and apparently very happy.

« The Captain just told me the good news when I arrived so I wanted to felicitate the quickly as possible ! »

« The good new ? »

Bucky seem so lost right now. One second he was cuddling his lover and ready for a good night of sexe, and just after a giant god come and shake is hand, screaming about something he visibly should know.

« Anthony's pregnancy of course ! I already call the boy of spider, the king of Wakanda, my lovely Jane and some friends from Asgard for the party in honor of the arrival of this new warrior ! »

Bucky look at Tony, waiting for any reaction from him.

« Bucky, you'r gonna be dad »

Now it's Thor turn to be lost.

Bucky took Tony in his arms for a strong hug.

« I'm gonna be Dad Tony, I'm gonna be Dad ! »

Tony is so happy right now.

Everybody in the Tower know.

His lover is crying of happiness on his shoulder.

He is gonna have the party of the year to celebrating all of that.

Yes, He is definitely the most happy on Hearth.

It wasn't was so complicated finally.


End file.
